1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable trocar washer for use with a cannula or trocar assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates, to an adjustable trocar washer having a compressable collar for securing about a cannula and a skirt for sealing an external surface of an abdominal incision.
2. Background of Related Art
During laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures it is necessary to provide sealed access ports into the body cavity. These devices are known as trocars or cannulas. A typical cannula includes an elongate tubular member for providing access into the body cavity through an abdominal incision and a cannula housing having a valve member to seal the elongate tubular member. In order to prevent inadvertent removal or insertion of the elongate tubular member through an abdominal incision, an anchor member is typically provided at a distal end of the elongate tubular member to seal it against an inner surface of the abdominal incision. A securing mechanism is often provided and is movably mounted along the elongate tubular member to seal against an outer surface of the abdominal incision.
One known type of cannula includes a compressible foam collar which is slidably mounted along the elongate tubular member to seal against the outer surface of the abdominal incision. However, the compressible foam collar provides limited vertical stability to the cannula relative to the abdominal wall. Therefore, it is desirable to have a securing mechanism which can seal the outer surface of an abominable incision and also provide substantial vertical stability to the cannula.